1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data transfer technology in a network and, more particularly, to data transfer method that is used in a bluetooth scatternet.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a method for transferring data in a bluetooth network. The whole network is divided into several isolated piconets. In each piconet, there are one master bluetooth device and multiple salve bluetooth devices. The master device controls the data transfer procedure to and from the target slave device in a piconet. In the specification of bluetooth, a scatternet that is formed by multiple piconets is mentioned. However, in the specification, there is no rule and guideline provided for data transfer in a scatternet. As shown in FIG. 2, although all piconets can form a scatternet, in accordance with the current specification and technology of piconet and scatternet, data can only be transferred inside a specific piconet but not crossing the boundary of the piconet. That is, data cannot be transferred in a scatternet. Therefore, there is a need to have a novel design to transfer data in a scatternet that can mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.